Potter, Harry Potter
by Peachyqueen247
Summary: Early one morning, Harry and Ginny both picked up a cell phone only to find them selfs going on a secret mission. What is their mission? Will the secede


Potter, Harry Potter

By: Peachyqueen247

Friday April 1st 6:35 A.M. Boys Dorms

Making sure that every boy had left their dorm room, a young man crept from his bed and into the bathroom. He pulled on a black T-shirt when suddenly a cell phone that was lying on his night stand rang.

He ran across the room and flipped open the cell phone. "Hello?"

"Mr. Potter." a man's voice sounded over the phone. "Your mission, if you choose to accept it."

"I do." Harry interrupted.

"Good, we are calling your partner as we speak."

Harry nodded and continued to listen to his mission. After a quick debriefing, he hung up the phone and walked over to his trunk. He knelt down in front of it and waved his wand in a complex pattern in the front. Soon, a small keypad appeared. Harry punched in a number and his trunk opened slowly to reveal a black suit.

He changed quickly and pulled on some Italian shoes. Reaching down into the trunk again, he hit a small red button on the right inside corner. Under his bed a part of the stone tile floor slid open. Pulling out holsters for two guns, two knives and his wand he strapped his weapons to his body.

A huge black owl swept into the room a dropped a pitch-black briefcase on the bed before flying out.

Harry checked the briefcase and found a small American dollar sign on the handle. "The funding." he whispered as he started out of the room and down the stairs.

6:37 A.M. Girls Dorms

Hitting the snooze button, Ginny dragged herself up into a sitting position. She ran her hand through her hair as she glanced around the room. After realizing everyone is already gone she stood up and made her way over to the closet. As she reached in to pull out an outfit she heard a cell phone ring.

Leaping over a pile of cloths she pulled a cell phone out of her purse. "Hello?"

"Ms. Weasley." this time a different man's voice sounded over the phone. "Your mission, if you choose to accept it."

"Lets do it." she replied willingly.

After a quick debriefing, Ginny ran into the bathroom and changed into tight black pants, a tight black shirt and black "hooker" boots. Walking on top of her bed, she hit a series of petals on a wooden picture frame. The picture of herself, Harry, Ron and Hermione slid up to reveal a hole in the wall that was filled of weapons. After strapping her weapons to her she carefully made her way down the stairs and into the common room.

Harry was standing in a relaxed stance facing the fireplace as he stared intently at the fire. Ginny silently crept up behind him and stretched out her hand.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Harry stated as he turned around,

Allowing her chocolate brown eyes to sweep Harry's body Ginny raised an eyebrow. "Nice, very James Bond looking."

Pulling out two pairs of sunglasses Harry put his on first then slide a pair of slim, sexy looking black sunglasses onto Ginny.

Ginny flipped her hair and smiled up at Harry. "How do I look?"

"Fabulous."

6:41 A.M. Great Hall

Both stepping off with their left foot exited the common room and casually made their way towards the Great Hall. Throwing open the doors Ginny and Harry swiftly made their way towards the Slytherynn table. They each grabbed a pear and turned on their heels and began to walk out, not once did they glance at the shocked gapping faces of their peers.

"And just what are you wearing and where are you going?" The voice of Albus Dumbledore traversed the room causing the teens to stop in mid-step.

"We are wearing clothes, and we are going away. We will be back soon." Harry answered for the two of them.

"You may not leave the premises." Dumbledore yelled as he jumped to his feet.

"Oh yea? Who's gonna stop us?" Ginny inquired.

"Hogwarts, Defense mode."

All the windows were suddenly slammed closed and blocked by huge chunks of stone. The echo of other windows and some doors closing rang throughout the corridors and into the Great Hall. Turning towards the door, Harry and Ginny watched as a huge spike gate slowly came down out of the ceiling so that it could block the doors.

"Move it!" Harry yelled as he grabbed Ginny's hand and began to run closer to the door. There was soon only a small gap only three feet off the ground. "Slide!"

Both teens hit the floor and allowed themselves to slide under the gate and safely onto the other side. Half-turning, Harry spotted the briefcase still on the other side of the almost closed spiked gate. Quickly his arm snaked out, grabbed the briefcase and pulled it towards him just as the gate slammed closed.

Spinning on his knees Harry faced Ginny and helped her up. They began to walk away as they heard a groaning of some chains.

"Their reopening the gates. Their sending a search party after us. We need to split up." explained Ginny unnecessarily.

"You take the funding and go to the lower levels, I got the top ones. Get out if you can and once you hit Hogsmede call the other one." Harry ordered as he ran up a flight of stairs.

Soon Ginny was walking around the third floor as Harry drew as much attention to himself as he could on the sixth floor. Groups of teachers combed the halls as they tried to find the two missing teens. Snape, Trwlawny, and Umbridge were setting up traps on the second floor while McGonagal, Sprout, and Flitwick were waiting up on the seventh floor.

Harry spotted Dumbledore making his was up the stairs to the sixth floor so Harry ran behind suits of armor until he reached the stairs that led upstairs. He jumped and grabbed onto the railing before flipping himself onto the stairs, which he then silently finished climbing. Once her reached the seventh floor, Harry pressed a small silver button that was on the side of his sunglasses. 'Infrared Mode' flashed across his eyes before the whole view turned red. Now Harry was able to spot the three invisible teachers that were clustered together underneath the Fat Lady.

He unclipped a small round device from his belt and threw it so that it skated across the ground and came to a stop next to Flitwick. The red light flashed violently before the device exploded, sending an unconscious Flitwick across the hall and a shocked Sprout into the wall. Pulling out a handgun Harry shot until her had hit Sprout in the neck with a tranquilizer.

"Stumpfy."

A beam of red light shot over Harry's head as he ducked at the last minute. With one fluid motion Harry pulled his arm out of his wrist holster and flung a stunner right back at McGonagal. The battle continued ferociously for a couple more moments until Harry heard a noise by the stairs. As he lifted his head to check it out, McGonagal cast a powerful Cutting Curse that hit him on the arm and ended up opening a deep cut. Dumbledore himself entered the fight and kept Harry on the defensive.

During the battle, Harry had maneuvered himself so that he was positioned with his back to the only open window on the seventh floor. He rapidly transfigured a suit of armor into a wall and put it between himself and the two teachers. Turning around quickly, Harry leapt through the glass just as the teachers shattered his wall. McGonagal and Dumbledor's faces peered out of the window as Harry was free-falling downwards.

Smirking, Harry waited till he was near the second floor before he hit a blue button on his belt. A metal arrow shot up, attached with a wire, to implant itself into the stone balcony that jutted out from the seventh floor. Harry jerked to a stop about ten feet up from the green, grassy, ground.

He reached for his Italian shoes and pulled a thin, durable knife from the sole. He began to saw at the wire that kept him dangling in the air. After a few moments Harry glanced up to see why the wire wasn't cutting only the realize that it was wire. Metal.

"Wire cutters." muttered Harry as he twisted in midair trying to find his tools. "Wire cutters would help me here."

He lifted his arm to check on his side and it allowed his sleeve to drop down to his elbow only to reveal his wand holster and wand. "Wand, that works." He gracefully pulled his wand out and pointed it at the wire. "Mangama!" A bright orange spell shot out of his wand and hit the wire, melting everything it touched.

Harry flipped backwards as he fell and landed in a crouched position, unharmed, on the ground. He crept along the shadows until he found a small window opened just a foot off the ground that lead to the dungeons. Pulling out a laser and a suction cup Harry attached the suction cup to the window and cut a large hole around it with the laser. Carefully he pulled the glass up with the suction cup and placed it on the earth next to him. Then he slipped into the building and went in search of Ginny.

7:01 A.M. Dungeons

Meanwhile, Ginny was slightly tied up over a pool with Trelwany, Snape and Umbridge watching her while Harry flipped down seven stories. The teachers were all sitting in cold metal chairs around a small table which had the briefcase sitting in the middle.

Snape leaned forward and sneered up at Ginny. "I'm going to make you an offer you can't refuse. On the one hand you could die or in the other hand you could tell us the combination and keep your life."

Ginny stopped her wiggling and shot a glare at her least favorite teacher in all of Hogwarts. "Go to Hell." she said harshly as she spat at him.

Raising a pale hand, Snape whipped the spit away. "Wrong response." He pushed a button and she was gradually lowered into the water.

"I don't even know the combo!" Ginny yelled once her feet hit the water.

"The leaves tell me that she lies." Trelawny said in a whispery voice.

"Why don't you take that teacup and shove it up your arse!" Now the water reached up to Ginny's waist.

Snape pushed the button and stopped her from lowering momentarily. "Tell me, or you will be sleeping with the fishes tonight."

Ginny lowered her head in defeat and began to spoke. "Fine, but you'll need a pen and paper."

Pulling open a desk drawer, Umbridge pulled out a quill and parchment on the desk and nodded at Ginny to continue.

"I said a pen and paper you Um-bitch!" Ginny yelled.

Snape hovered his hand over the button. "Talk."

"Fine." After struggling with an inner battle Ginny opened her mouth. "1"

"1" Umbridge said as she wrote it down.

"2"

"2!"

"3"

"3!"

Ginny looked confused for a few moments. "Hold on, I forgot the last one."

There was five minutes of silence until Trelawny started to tap her finger on the desk. Snape shut her up with a piercing glare.

"I've got it!" shouted Ginny. "It's… hold on I forgot it again. It starts with an F. Five? No…I got it! 4!4"

"4" Umbridge handed the parchment over to Snape once she wrote down the last number.

Snape raised his eyebrow when he read the parchment. "1,2,3,4. That's the combination? That's like a number a dumb person would use on their luggage!"

Umbridge, who wasn't paying attention, snapped her head up. "1,2,3,4. That's the same combination as my luggage!"

Snape rolled his eyes and turned back to Ginny. " You have proven your worth." With that, he pushed the button until she was fully submerged and turned around and began to open the briefcase.

7:11 A.M. Dungeons

Harry made his way around the dark, damp corners of the dungeons. Stopping outside a door, Harry heard Ginny yell before he heard a splash of water. Harry pulled a small, flat disk from his pocket and attached it to the wall. Stepping around the corner, Harry pulled out the detonator and pushed the button. The door exploded and Harry ran through the hole in the door, using the dust as a cover, and began shooting with his gun. Trelawny and Umbridge dropped to the floor unconscious.

Snape had just unlocked the briefcase and was about to open it when he felt a cold barrel at his temple. He watched as a pale hand push the almost open briefcase, closed.

Not moving, Snape began to spoke to Harry. "What are you going to do? Kill me? Go ahead and try. You don't have the guts, and while your fighting that internal battle, your girl is drowning to death."

Harry pulled the gun a away and then hit Snape across the back of the head with it, causing him to fall to the floor in a painful slumber. Harry turned back to the pool and saw bright red on the floor of the pool. He quickly pulled off his shoes, and shirt before jumping into the pool. He pulled out a knife from the holster in the middle of his back and swam rapidly towards the barley conscious Ginny. With one ferocious swipe the rope broke and Harry helped Ginny to the surface.

Ginny gasped for breath as she climbed out of the pool and began to take off her soaked clothes. Soon she was laying on the floor in only a black bikini. "You're … late."

A blush crept across Harry's cheeks as he looked away. "So, why are you wearing a black bikini?"

"I saw a spy movie before. The girls were always the one who gets caught." she turned and smiled. "I took precautions."

Harry just turned a brighter red and chose not to respond.

The pair laid on the ground for awhile before Ginny rolled onto her side and looked at Harry. "So, what do we do now?"

"Well, in the spy movies, the hero gets a little thanks by the victim."

"Really? And just how does she do that?"

"Well, usually it involves sex." Harry said as he looked hopefully at Ginny.

Ginny crawled towards Harry and startled his lap. She leaned in until her lips were almost touching his ear. " Maybe later." Then she got up off him, dried her cloths with a wave of her wand, and put them back on.

She turned around to find Harry still sitting on the floor looking dumbly with his soaked cloths all around him. She dried his clothes and chucked them at him. "Get dressed. If you haven't noticed, we still have a mission to do."

Harry jumped up, got his cloths on and grabbed the briefcase. "Lets go. But you still owe me."

"Why Mr. Potter, does this mean that you like me?" Ginny joked.

Harry's arm snaked out and grabbed Ginny around her waist. He pulled her close to him and kissed her on the lips. When he broke away he rested his forehead against her own forehead. "Yes, yes it does."

Ginny grabbed him and kissed him again. "Good," she whispered. "because I was getting tired of waiting."

"I thought you stopped liking me."

"Stopped liking and giving up on you are two different things. I had simply gave up on you." Ginny then lead the way out of the room.

The two began to creep along the shadows and up the stairs until they were only twenty feet from the doors.

"You don't think the door is open do you?" asked Harry as he tiptoed to the door.

"Are you insane?" The red head whispered back. "They're not going to leave the front door unlocked. I mean, that's just stup…" Ginny watched as Harry opened the door with a loud groan. "-id. Wow, they're idiots."

"Think again Ms. Weasley."

The pair spun around to find Dumbledore standing behind them with all of the Hogwarts staff behind him. Ginny's eyes flicked to the Great Hall to see the door cracked open and all of the Hogwarts students cheering them on.

"Mr. Potter, close the doors and we won't expel you." Dumbledore began as he took a steap forward.

Harry let out a bark of a laugh. "You won't expel me anyways! I'm your savior."

As he talked, Harry and Ginny were shuffling backwards out the door. Once their foot hit the first step Ginny waved her hand and the door slammed shut and locked.

"Run!" she yelled as they heard the teachers trying to open up the doors.

The couple took off across the grounds, around Hagrid's hut and entered the Forbidden Forest just as the doors bust open. Jumping over fallen logs and ducking underneath low branches, Harry and Ginny ran diagonally through the woods and towards the gates. Spells were being shot at them as the teachers followed them swiftly. Dumbledore was in the lead with McGonagal and Snape just a step behind him. All the other teachers had fallen behind leaving the trio to try and catch the rebels.

Reaching the gate, Harry helped Ginny over it before scaffolding it himself. Harry ran up to a black Ferrari that was parked right outside the gate.

"I'll drive!" he shouted as he got into the left side.

Ginny laughed and climbed in the right side. "You're on the wrong side Harry."

Harry blushed and the two switched sides. "Keys, keys." A pair of keys were being dangled in front of his face by Ginny. "Keys! They go in the …"

"ignition." Ginny supplied as she pointed to it.

Harry put the key in the ignition, turned it and started the car. They squealed down the road as the listened to the radio and sang along to "Pretty Vegas" by INXS. Ginny casually glanced back to see a cherry-red Mustang speeding after them.

"Harry, we've got company."

"Who?"

"A 1966 red Mustang, man with black hair… shit! It's Snape."

"Don't worry, I'll lose him."

Harry took a sharp turn right and took off down an alleyway." "Come on, Snape. Fallow me." In the rearview mirror Harry watched as Snape continued to trail him.

Ginny had pulled out a laptop and was opened to the London Construction site. "Turn left on Knight Street then a right on Oakfield Road." she said over the roaring of the engine.

"Where the Hall are you taking me?" asked Harry as he almost missed the turn.

"Just turn!" Ginny yelled back.

Harry leaned over and looked at the laptop. "That bridge is under construction!"

"Just trust me!"

Harry turned left and then kept driving straight.

"You missed the Oakfield turn."

Turning the car Harry merged with the lane next to him and soon he was driving towards a truck. He switched into reverse and began to drive backwards back to the turn he had missed. Slamming on the brakes, Harry spun around and turned onto the road that Ginny told him to. Right in front of them was a half finished bridge.

"Gas it." Ginny yelled as she reached to buckle her seat belt.

Not needing any encouragement, Harry pushed the gas and leaned back into his seat. As they got closer, Ginny gripped the dashboard in front of her. They hit the edge and lifted off into the air and literally flew across the gap. They jolted back onto the ground and drove off.

7 :51 A.M. On the bridge

Snape had slammed on the brakes once he saw the almost completed bridge and got out of his car. He watched as Harry and Ginny's car jumped the gap and land on the other side of the hole.

"Damn it!" bellowed Snape as he watched them get away. He climbed back into the car and drove off.

8:06 A.M. Pick up place

Harry parked the car outside of a small building and reached back for the building and reached back for the briefcase that was lying in the backseat. "You ready?" he asked Ginny as he place his hand on the handle.

Ginny pulled a small gun from her boot and held it loosely at her side. "Always."

They both stepped out of the car and put on black sunglasses before they made their way into the building. They stopped in front of a man and dropped the briefcase onto the table.

"We've come for the package." Harry said quietly.

"Whose name is it under?" the man asked.

"Potter, Harry Potter."

The man reached under the counter and laid the package out on the table in front of Harry and Ginny. "You have the money?"

Harry opened the briefcase then spun it around to show the man the money.

"Pennies!" the man cried. "We don't accept pennies."

"And just why not?" Ginny questioned coldly.

"One, It's American money and second we can not accept payment in all coins."

Ginny lazily raised the gun, took the safety off, and pointed it at the man's head. "I think you can take it."

The man began to shake as he pulled the money towards him. "I'll just have to count this and you will be on your way. 1...2..."

9:06 A.M. Pick up place

A hour later Harry and Ginny were still in the building and the man was still counting the money. Harry had began to impatiently tap his foot in a steady beat on the ground half and hour earlier and Ginny was still holding up the gun as she was inspecting the nails on her other hand.

"1,523...1,524..." the man droned on in a dried out voice.

"God damn it!" shouted Harry as he smashed his hand onto the counter and caused all the pennies to rattle. " It's all there man, can't you just let us go!"

"Sir, I have to count and make sure myself." started the man.

Ginny fired the guns so that the bullet whizzed harmlessly passed his face, yet close enough to scare. "I think it's all there, don't you?" she asked sweetly.

The man nodded and closed the briefcase. "Y-yes. Have a g-g-good d-d-ay."

Harry picked up the passage and began to follow Ginny out the door when she suddenly stopped. Harry peered around her to see a cherry-red 1966 Mustang parked next to their black Ferrari with a man leaning nonchalantly against the hood, a smirk across his face.

Turning around, Harry grabbed the man in the building around the neck of his shirt and lifted him off of the ground. "Is there a back way out?" he asked in a harsh, low voice.

The man squeaked and pointed to a door in the back with the words EXIT painted in bright red letters across it. Ginny snorted as she trailed Harry through the door and down the long alleyway.

9:12 A.M.

"Potter!"

Harry and Ginny looked over their shoulder to see Snape striding towards them. The pair looked at each other then broke into a run. Ginny, who was in the lead, kicked open a door and began to jog up flights up stairs and unto the roof where two helicopters were parked. Ginny climbed in the drivers seat and started it up as Harry jumped into the passenger seat.

" Do you even know how to fly this thing?" he yelled over the sounder of the copter.

"I've played Fly the Copter." replied Ginny as she began to push the buttons.

Wide eyed, Harry buckled his seat belt and gripped the package tightly. They took off into the air and Ginny shakily flew the thing. Soon, they heard another set of sounds. They half turned in their seats to find Snape flying behind them.

"He can fly?" shrieked Ginny as she gave her helicopter more gas.

Before long, there was a high speed car chase, in the air, with helicopters, above London. Both were zigzagging along in the sky as they attempted to get away or catch up with each other. Rapidly, they were over the Forbidden Forest and Snape was catching up with them. Harry was in the back and finally came back up in the front.

"Skim the trees." he said loudly.

Ginny looked at him with wide eye's. "We could get caught in a branch."

"Trust me!"

Muttering about psychopathical freaks, Ginny lowered the helicopter until it was almost touching the trees. Harry reached over Ginny, unlocked and opened her door a crack.

"What are you doing!" screamed Ginny as she began to slightly panic.

"Slow down." Harry told her calmly. When he saw her look at him he just smiled.

Not trusting herself to speak, Ginny started to slow down. Soon, Snape was right behind them.

"Brakes! Now!" Harry yelled.

Ginny slammed on the brakes as Harry grabbed the package and Ginny tightly before jumping out of the helicopter. As they fell, Snape, who didn't have enough sense to stop, plowed into the now empty helicopter and caused an explosion. Harry and Ginny tumbled through the air and the branches which caused their cloths to rip and their bodies to bruise. They landed on the forest floor and scrambled up and ran away in order to avoid the falling, fiery debris. Dirty and sweaty they made their way out of the forest and through the doors of Hogwarts. Slamming open the Great Hall all the students watched as Harry and Ginny came in caring a …

"Pizza!" Hermione's voice broke through the now silent hall. "You did all that for a pizza?"

"Detention, Mr. Potter and Ms. Weasley." Dumbledore said as Umbridge and Flitwick began to escort the dirty and scrapped teens and their pizza away.

Harry and Ginny followed the teachers obediently away as the rest of the school started to clap. They shared a small kiss before the doors closed behind them.

9:15 A.M. Hogwart

Authors Note: I got this idea during band and my friend forced me to write it. She is actually doing a piece of artwork for this because she is a great artist. Thanx Nat! You're the best! The hooker boots in the beginning is a joke between my friends and I. They aren't actual hooker boots in the story. Ginny is wearing black boots with a square tip and a thick heel that only goes up to her calf. I call them hooker boots to make fun of my shoe freak friends. Taylor (my sister!) the next story is for you. It has you favorite characters! Well please review and tell me what you think! There will be a sequel (or 3) so look out for them. All will have different plots and different characters. Well all but the last one…hehe.

Luv ya lots,

Kyle


End file.
